Satellite Heart
by FinnertyForbear
Summary: Notorious play boy Edward Cullen believes he is finally ready to give monogamy a try when he meets and falls for Bella Swan. One problem, Bella is 15 to Edward's 19. Story will follow their relationship for around ten years, AH AU M for lemons
1. December, 2004

**December 20, 2004**

_Edward is 19 _

_Bella is 15_

_They are sophomores _

Edward was late. By the time he arrived at the party there were cars lining the streets, and he could hear the music blaring loudly in the distance. He turned off his car and stepped out into the bitterly cold December air, into a pile of icy snow. As the cold spilled over into his shoes he swore under his breath, and trudged up to the house, admiring the white, frozen haze his breath created against the dark night.

Relief washed over him as he entered the house, and felt the warmth of seventy bodies envelope him. He quickly took off his jacket and headed straight to the keg in the small, cramped kitchen; filling one of the red plastic cups that littered the table with golden, frothy liquid. As Edward sipped, more warmth spread like gentle fire through his throat and chest, and he sighed in relief.

Within minutes of his arrival Edward was surrounded by friends, the usual crew. Emmet, Sal, Tanya (who was drunkenly trailing her hands down his chest and not-so-subtly grazing his ass). Instead of focusing on their conversation though, he focused on becoming quickly inebriated and finding a girl to one night stand. His friends tried to draw his attention a few times, but they quickly gave up, Edward was impossible to interest once he chose to become disinterested.

When he first saw her she was standing by the bathroom door. She was talking to a small girl, laughing. She had a big laugh, he could see it straining against her ribs. She was clutching her sides (not so much in mirth it seemed, but rather as if in a protective, nervous sort of way). Despite her laughter she seemed uncomfortable, as he watched he noticed her slightly shying away from the bodies that came too close. She had long, dark hair and big brown eyes. She was of average height, perhaps a little taller, and very pale almost translucent skin. Her nose was a bit sharp, she had dark circles under her eyes. She was holding a drink casually, as if accustomed to it, and wearing a green sort of sweater thing that extended to her mid thigh and was long sleeve. It dipped low over her chest, displaying some modest cleavage. Her legs were what really caught his attention. They were bare, and pale, and long. Really long, thin and slender. She was barefoot he noticed, as his eyes scanned up and down them. She had dark red nail polish on her toes, but it was chipping, as if she had gotten them painted months ago and never had the time or motivation to remove it. Someone walked in front of her and blocked his view.

He spent another fifteen minutes searching her out, staring intently at her. The more Edward looked at her, the more he realized she was not a particularly pretty girl. But the more he saw, the more he wanted to see, his gaze was inexplicably attracted to her. At around nine he found that she had disappeared. He scanned through the crowd and found her short friend, hitting on a black haired guy with bushy eye brows, but the pale girl was nowhere to be found. He searched the house, and finally caught a glimpse of those long legs disappearing behind a door. Part of the hallway had been blocked off, for whatever reason Emmett hadn't wanted people in that room, but the girl had slipped behind the blockage and quietly entered it. Without thinking, Edward followed her.

He softly entered the room, shutting the door silently behind him. The girl was turned away from him, fiddling with a TV. He went and sat on the couch, gazing hungrily at those legs from behind without her knowing. Once satisfied with her channel choice the girl turned, heading towards the couch. That was when she saw Edward. She jumped and screamed, a hand fluttering to her mouth. She calmed almost immediately and laughed nervously. "Oh God I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was anyone else in here." She explained. "No problem," Edward answered, smiling the way he did when he wanted to intoxicate girls. He saw a faint blush creep up her neck, and chuckled inwardly. "What are we watching?" He asked.

"The Wizards. I'm hoping to catch the last bit of the third quarter. They're playing the Celtics tonight, god I hate them." She said. He was a bit taken aback, she didn't seem like the sports type.

"You like the Wizards?" Edward asked, she shook her head violently.

"Hell no, I'm a Celtic's girl all the way. But I barely ever get to see them play, only when they're against the Wizards, or sometimes they show a game every so often on our channels, you know." Edward had little interest in sports, but he found it kind of sexy that this girl did. Edward nodded in vague agreement. After a pause he introduced himself,

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." Bella Swan replied, as she plopped down next to Edward on the couch. She folded her legs under herself, and sat back. Her eyes were trained on the television "They're ahead by nine, _excellent_." She smiled. After a few minutes of silence, Bella transfixed by the game, Edward caught her attention.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked. She pulled her eyes away from the screen

"I'm a friend of Emmett's sister, Alice."

"No, I meant here, to this room more specifically." Edward clarified.

"Oh, I guess I'm just not really into like, parties. All those people touching you, it makes me claustrophobic sometimes." There was a second of silence.

"So, what brings you here?" Bella inquired her eyebrow quirked slightly.

"I'm a friend of Emmett's." Edward responded.

"No, I meant here, this room specifically." Bella quipped sarcastically. Edward smiled, what he wanted to say was that Bella had brought him to this room, that the moment he had seen her he had wanted to push her against the wall and take her, that he wanted to feel her around him. Instead he answered

"I guess I'm just not in the mood for a party." Bella nodded, accepting his answer easily. Noticing her empty glass, Edward asked "Can I get you a drink?" He was in need of a refill too. Bella responded in the affirmative. "What's your poison?" he inquired.

"Seven and vodka, heavy on the vodka, if you can scrape some up. If not I'll just take some wine. Red please."

"Okay Grandma." Edward smiled as he grabbed their cups, making to leave the room.

"Oh shut up. I can't help that I have more sophisticated tastes in liquor." Bella laughed, as Edward walked out the door.

Edward and Bella spent the rest of the night watching basketball, talking enthusiastically, and becoming increasingly inebriated. They talked about politics, she was on the liberal side he was more conservative, about favorite books, they agreed on The Great Gatsby, about Bella's hamster (Masen), about their favorite places on Earth. As Bella spoke Edward searched her body, focusing on her lips as they moved to form words, her legs curled elegantly underneath her, the strand of hair she kept pulling behind her ear. She had tiny hands, he noticed. As the night wore on the urge, need to touch her grew, but Edward found he did not just want to fuck her like he did other girls. He wanted to talk to Bella, to fall asleep and wake up next to her. To take her out places, to make her smile and laugh (she had a huge, honking laugh), to make her gasp his name in pleasure.

"So," it was around two and both were feeling a bit tipsy "how exactly old are you?" Edward asked, taking another gulp as he did so.

"Do you want the answer Alice told me to give you, or the real one?" Bella inquired, smiling mischievously.

"Both." Edward decided.

"Alice told me eighteen, really I'm sixteen." That sobered Edward up, like a slap to the face. She did not look sixteen. Edward was a sophomore in college, nineteen. He calculated in his head (do to the fuzzyness in his brain from the alcohol these calculations took awhile) but he eventually came to the conclusion that she was a sophomore in high school. He had been fantasizing (was still fantasizing) about a sophomore in high school, she was just a baby compared to him. "Are you surprised? You look surprised." Bella smiled sloppily, taking a swift sip.

"I just- I thought you were older."

"Here I was thinking I looked young." She joked.

"Trust me, you don't." Edward said, quietly. There was a moment of silence, when he leaned in slightly and locked his eyes to hers. Everything in him was screaming to kiss her, but as he leaned forward a thought blared threw his mind she's sixteen you pervert! STOP. And he did. Edward leaned back and focused on totally non-sexual, non-remotely Bella related images in his mind. It didn't really work, he was still hard as a rock and he still desperately longed to touch her. "I have to go to the bathroom," he muttered, getting up unsteadily.

When Edward reentered the room he found Bella on the couch, watching Titanic. She looked tired, he observed. He plopped down on the couch next to her. They exchanged few words, and soon Bella was asleep, her head lolled gently against Edward's shoulder. Edward remembered that Bella had mentioned that she got cold easily, so he pulled off a blanket that rested over the couch, and draped it over Bella. He laid down, and pulled Bella with him, so that his arms hugged her around the waist, pulling her little body against him. His head rested against the back of hers, his forehead in her hair. She smelled so good, a gentle flowery smell. Edward was asleep almost instantly; his last thoughts before drifting off were about how perfectly Bella fit in his arms.

Bright, wintery light spilled into the room the next morning, burning Edward's eyes and infuriating his hangover. He had expected there to be the warm, little body he had slept next to to be beside him when he woke, but Edward was surprised to find he was alone in the room. He stood groggily, arching his back and hearing an explosion of satisfying cracks. He trudged to the kitchen, where he heard voices. Peering around from behind the fridge, Edward saw the small girl, dressed in short forest green shorts and a camisole, standing near the stove a spatula in hand, apparently cooking pan cakes. Chocolate chip based on the smell. Edward was happy to see Bella lounging lazily in one of the kitchen chairs, she had changed into a pair of green sweat pants and a tank top. Bella looked at ease here, as if she had sat in this kitchen waiting for pancakes to be prepared many times before. Edward assumed the small girl was Alice, Emmett's sister, Bella's friend. She looked nothing like Emmett though, Emmett was a big guy, tall, massively muscular, blue eyes. Alice on the other hand was built like a pixie, her hair cropped short and spikey so that she strongly resembled a brunette version of Tinkerbelle. She was very pretty though, and curvy, she had a nimble athletic look to her, and Edward guessed that if Bella had not been in the room (taking up all of his attention) he would have found Alice quite attractive.

"So, you're telling me that you spent the night with _Edward Cullen_, that you slept next to each other, but that you did not actually sleep together? And you honestly want me to believe that?"

"Alice I'm telling you, it wasn't like that at all! We just talked." Bella responded, sounding half annoyed half amused.

"Uh-huh," Alice replied skeptically "It's Edward fucking Cullen, Bella. No one 'just talks' to Edward fucking Cullen." Edward had to stifle a snort. Apparently, his reputation preceded him.

"Well, I did." Bella stated resolutely. Alice rolled her eyes "Are you sure you weren't just too drunk to remember doing it?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer. _And_, I wasn't even that drunk. I'm hardly at all hung over." Alice turned from the stove to roll her eyes again.

"How many aspirin exactly have you had this morning?" She inquired innocently.

"Oh fine you win! But still I wasn't that drunk. I would remember fucking Edward Cullen anyway." Bella stuck out her tongue. "Anyway, he could have had any of the girls at the party if he wanted, he obviously wouldn't have chosen me." Bella stated. Edward's heart hurt a little hearing this.

"Well why did you wake up together then? You two seemed pretty snugly this morning."

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is watching Titanic, I must have fallen asleep and Edward rearranged us to be more comfortable." Bella replied reasonably. At this point Edward decided it was time to make his entrance. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes groggily as if he just woke up.  
"Hey," he mumbled, "pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip." Alice responded, setting a couple down on a plate next to the stove and handing some to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feigning drowsiness.

"Do you want me to get Emmett for you?" Alice asked. "I think he and his _friend_ might still be sleeping." An expression of vague disgust crossed her face.

"Nah, let them sleep." Edward said. "How's the hang over? You look terrible." Bella asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Thanks for the compliments sunshine." Edward replied sarcastically, "you look like Miss America material yourself, this morning ." A blush crept up Bella's neck.

"I was trying to be sympathetic." She huffed, glaring. "Anyway, I'd better be going home. I have work in a few hours and I need to shower and de-hangover myself before then." Bella said, standing up from the table.

"Do you have a ride home?" Edward inquired.

"I was going to walk." She replied.

"It's fifteen fucking degrees out. You'll freeze your ass off." _And_ _that really would be a pity, it's a great one_ Edward thought. Plus, he was really looking for an excuse to have Bella alone with him. "I was going to head out soon anyway, let me drive you." Edward suggested.

"Are you sure you're in a proper condition to drive?" Bella asked skeptically, eying Edward up and own. Edward grunted in response,

"I'm not some pansy. I can hold my liquor, unlike a few others I know." He glanced pointedly at Bella, and she flipped him the finger in response.

"I was _not_ that drunk!" She wailed.

"So, where do you live?" Edward asked, as he escorted Bella to his car, an old Volvo.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, who knows what you'll do once you know my home address."

"I sort of need to know it, if I'm going to drive you home." Edward pointed out reasonably.

"Fine, just promise not to stalk me or kill my family. It's close by, just the first right, drive straight and turn right again, and go down Main Street…" Bella directed, Edward following her instructions. He was a good driver, she observed. Bella liked that, she appreciated good driving. "Here this one," Bella said, indicating for Edward to turn into the drive way of a small gray house. He put his car in park and turned to her.

"So, do you wanna get together some time? For dinner or something maybe?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Bella smiled, immediately quelling his fears of rejection.

"Yeah sure, how about breakfast though? I know this great little diner." Edward nodded his assent.

"Saturday morning?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. Just meet me here at like ten." Bella said, moving to exit the car.

"Wait!" Edward called, he did not want her to leave. He wanted to kiss her, to… "Here," Edward stated reaching into his glove compartment and pulling out a napkin and a pen, he quickly scrolled a few numbers. "My cell number. In case of emergency." He joked, handing the napkin over to Bella.

"Merci beacoup." She smiled. "See you later?"

"Later." Edward reaffirmed her question. Bella exited the car cheerfully, and trotted up the walkway to her house, waving at Edward before she entered. He smiled and waved back, wishing it was Saturday morning already.

To Edward's surprise (and pleasure) he heard from Bella more quickly than he had expected. The very next evening he received a call from her. He was sitting in his room in his Uncle's apartment, trying to get a paper he needed finished before the end of winter break out of the way. He was glad to hear his cell ring, distracting him from his tedious work. He didn't recognize the number caller ID displayed, but he picked up anyway.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Edward, its Bella, Bella Swan?" Edward's heart thumped when he heard her voice, he reprimanded himself for acting like a tween aged girl experiencing her first crush.

"Bella hey! What's going on?" He had not failed to notice the trepidation evident in her voice.

"Well, it's um, an emergency I guess. You said to call you in the case of one." She said it as if she was trying to joke, but her voice was flat. Edward was worried now, his pulse racing.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Can you, will you drive me somewhere?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"Where?"

"Shit this is really embarrassing." Bella paused, finally answering in monotone, "Planned Parenthood." His heart hammered, anger raced through his veins like a narcotic. But, with a Herculean effort, he kept his voice calm.

"Of course. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon? Around one if that works." She sounded absolutely mortified.

"That's fine. I'll see you then." Edward wanted to say, take care of yourself. Don't worry, I'll help. But she was sixteen, she was a baby. Plus, he'd known her for a day. Why was he feeling like this?

"Thank you, Edward." There was pure gratitude in her voice.

"Anytime." He said. And he meant it.


	2. December, 2004 cont'd

**December 20, 2004**

_Edward is 19 _

_Bella is 15_

_They are sophomores _

They were in his car, she sat next to him, toying with her hair, staring pensively out the window. There was faint and depressing music playing in the back ground, something by Bright Eyes or Death Cab.

"Why did you call me?" Edward asked her suddenly.

"I didn't know who else to call." Bella replied, with obvious honesty. "I couldn't get some one's older sibling to drive me, they might talk about it and it could end up reaching my dad, he gossips like a teenage girl I swear. None of my friends are old enough to drive me, and none of us have access to a car we could drive illegally. There's no public transportation that would be feasible for me to take. That basically left me with you."

"You couldn't drive yourself?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sixteen." Bella said quietly, a blush creeping up her neck. God, I am a pervert was all Edward could think. She was fifteen; she was practically a fucking infant.

"I will be in three weeks though! And I don't have a car, so even if I could drive it wouldn't matter." She spoke quickly, trying to compensate for some failing she perceived she'd made.

"It's fine, I'm happy to do it." Edward tried to soothe her. "It's seriously no big deal." There was silence.

"I like this song." Bella spoke in a blatant attempt to change the subject. Edward nodded in agreement, and taking Bella's lead, started a conversation about music. Conversation unrelated to Planned Parenthood began to trickle out, and eventually flow, so that the car was filled with animated talk for the rest of the drive. Bella almost forgot where they were going, and found that she was surprised when Edward pulled into and parked his car in a crowded parking lot. Suddenly Edward's voice had turned completely serious,

"Bella, I have to know. Are you getting- are you having a, an…" the question he wished to ask was clear, he didn't need to say it.

"No, I'm not." Bella met his gaze, though she didn't offer any more information.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He wanted to protect her, to hold her against him and shield off the rest of the world.

"No, I'll be fine." She reassured him with her easy smile, and slammed the car door.

Back in the car, driving Bella home. It was beginning to get dark.

"So, why did you need to be driven to Planned Parenthood?" Edward wondered aloud, slicing through the silence.

"I needed Plan B." Was Bella's blunt reply. Hot anger flushed through Edward. He wanted to kill the guy.

"Who's the guy?" Edward asked, trying to keep his voice calm, slightly disinterested sounding. Bella paused briefly, considering the question.

"I don't know, really." She said. Edward took his eyes off the road to gape at her open mouthed.

"Oh don't give me that look. As if you've never had sex with a total stranger before, you hypocrite, just because I'm a girl." She sniffed indignantly.

"You're too young!" Edward almost yelled, almost sweating from the effort to hold back the furious growl he so wanted to emit. He tried to bring these weird over protective instincts that had come out of nowhere in check, but found it impossible.

"And you weren't having sex when you were fifteen? Anyway, I was not being literal when I said I didn't really know who he was, I was being figurative. It's not my fault you jumped to conclusions." Bella huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So, who is the guy then?" Edward repeated.

"His names Trae. Like I said, I don't know him that well. He's eighteen, he's a freshman in college this year, at Antioch. He's my dad's coworker's son. We met last night at a police officer convention slash holiday party thing in Seattle."

"You met him the same day you slept with him?" Edward asked, pained. That Bella could just give herself away like that. Bella seemed to be trying to find words to explain something.

"We started talking, and we just, I don't know understood each other I guess. And he asked if I wanted to take a walk outside with him, and it was snowing and we were in the city with all the lights on, it looked so beautiful. So I said yes, and we were in this like hotel kind of, and when we left the ball room and got to the hall, I turned around to close the door. And then he grabbed my waist, and turned me around." She paused for breath. "And then we were , you know…" sounding mortified she continued "kissing, and there was a conveniently located coat closet. And then it was over, and after I got off my happy cloud I realized what an idiot I'd been and that I needed a ride to, you know, get the pill." She finished.

"So why couldn't _Trae_" Edward pronounced the name with obvious disgust "drive you?" Bella blushed profusely. "Well I was afraid…" Edward looked at her, suddenly alarmed.

"He didn't force you, Bella. God if he-"

"No! No, I acted totally voluntarily. I was afraid I'd want to do it again, if I saw him." At these words, Edward felt such a severe pain he almost doubled over. He felt like there was an enormous green eyed monster taking up residence in his chest. Edward changed the subject to something lighthearted of little consequence, as he feared that if Trae's name was mentioned again Edward might have to run over a squirrel in the road or punch something. They were nearly at Bella's house now. Bella began to speak slowly, obviously picking and choosing her words with care.

"I really am grateful that you drove me today, I don't know what I would have done… Ech this is so embarrassing. I feel like such an idiot!" Bella threw her hands in the air seemingly exasperated with the whole situation. Her face was a deep red now.

"Don't worry about it Bells. It may shock you to hear this, but I am myself not exactly a stranger to the one-night stand." Bella guffawed.

"We still on for breakfast tomorrow?" Bella inquired as Edward turned into her drive way.

"As long as you still want to"

"Hell yeah I do. See you at ten?" Bella nodded vigorously, a wide smile adorned her face.

"See you at ten."

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful. They didn't discuss their excursion to Planned Parenthood, or Bella's one night stand. Edward fell in love with the diner immediately. It was small, simply consisting of a dining room and a kitchen, it was right off the highway across the road from a cement factory. The tables and chairs were folding, and the menus were handwritten. The waitress knew Bella's name, and as she came to take their orders asked Bella "the usual?" and Bella nodded, smiling. Under Bella's recommendation Edward ordered a toasted blue berry muffin with a side of bacon, Bella had chocolate chip pancakes (with extra chocolate chips) and a side of homefries. The muffin was the best thing Edward had ever tasted, he practically licked his plate. The meal in total cost $6.76, Bella saved the receipt. It was bitterly cold day, with stinging wind. It was the day Edward fell in love (or at least realized he was in love) with Bella.

"Alice, I swear to you that we are just friends." Bella repeated. She was talking with Alice on the phone, while staring absentmindedly at Masen, her hamster, as he chewed at the bars of his cage.

"Just a friend who drove you to get an abortion-"

"It was not an abortion!" Bella exclaimed, annoyed.

"Hey, Buddy Holly, cool your jets. Anyway, what your telling me is that this beautiful, gorgeous man who you have known for a day takes you to Planned Parenthood to get Plan B (for a maybe-baby that is not his by the way), and takes you out to breakfast. Not to mention gets drunk with you and wakes up with you, nestled in his arms. And he is just a friend. There is no sexual tension there whatsoever." Alice summed.

"That is precisely what I'm telling you."

"Oh, you're hopeless. Regardless, how was it?" Alice asked, seriously.

"If by 'it' you mean sex, it was, well not bad to say the least." Bella replied, embarrassed, but somehow eager to share.

"I want all the dirty details."

"Well, we were rushed and trying to be quiet, and in a coat closet, and we couldn't even see each other because it was so dark. But, it was still- it was _nice_. Well not nice, because it was actually sort of violent like picture Leo and Cameron in Gangs of New York, but, I don't know, _enjoyable_." Bella stammered awkwardly.

"Mmmmm break me off a piece of that!" Alice exclaimed, enthusiastically. Bella smiled, Alice was the perfect image of the girl next door good girl. Alice was a straight A student, she was a member of the community service club at school, she was an excellent athlete. Her favorite TV show was Golden Girls. Despite this, Alice longed to be a "bad girl", to shatter everyone's view of her as the perfect teenager. However, Bella knew that no matter how much Alice protested her good girl status, Alice would never step to the dark side. It simply was not in her nature. As much as Alice fantasized about getting shit faced and having sex with randoms, she was truly not that girl.

"Well, I still sense sexual tension between you and Mcfuckable." Alice continued, relentlessly.

"If by McFuckable, you mean Edward, then you are mistaken. I am telling you, he doesn't think of me like that." Bella repeated, steadfastly.

"God, you are so fucking hopeless sometimes, Isabella Swan."

"I love her." Edward stated, as if it were pure, immovable, indisputable fact.

"That's wonderful. Shall we break into song and dance and share with the world your gleeful euphoria?" Emmett responded. He took a long drag of his cigarette, and let out the smoke with a satisfied sigh.

"Just because Cynthia stepped on your heart doesn't mean you have to be a dick to those blessed by love." Edward replied, half seriously half sarcastically.

"Ah, but your logic fails here. I am not a dick because Cynthia stepped on my heart, I am a dick because I have always been a dick and that's why Cynthia left me, thereby stepping on my heart." Emmett pointed out, smiling. "But dude seriously, she's fifteen. She's probably into, like Avril Lavigne and 90210." Emmett spoke apathetically, an impartial observer to the world around him.

"She's almost sixteen!" Edward defended. "God, I feel like a pervert."

"You should, man."

"You are really not helping the situation!" Edward snapped.

"Helping isn't in my job description. Really the only thing I do is brood bitterly and attract hot chicks."

"And the sad thing is, you do only the first part well." Edward said coolly, annoyed with his friend's attitude. Emmett rolled his eyes. "So, what am I supposed to do?" Edward posed the question innocently, a lost boy searching for direction.

"Two options. One, make a clean break and don't ever see her again." Edward shook his head.

"I can't do that." He maintained.

"Fine, then you go for it and risk rape allegations."

**Author's Note: So I know the scenes change seemingly randomly in this chapter, they are separated clearly in the document I am writing on, but I'm still having trouble figuring out all this FanFic formatting stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	3. January, 2005

**December/January, 2004/2005**

_Edward is 19 _

_Bella is 15_

_They are sophomores _

In the end, Edward ignored Emmett's advice entirely. He neither left Bella alone, nor made a move. Instead he began seeing Bella every day. Bella was on winter break, and Edward intended to monopolize all of her free time. Every day he arrived at Bella's house as soon as her dad left for work. He took her out, to lunch in Portland, to the mall, to the movies. He discovered that Bella loved road trips, so one day they just drove. They played cards and occasionally hung out with Emmett or Alice too. They watched Sunset Boulevard and Bella spent the entire movie repeating Norma's lines with (as seemingly impossible as it may be) even greater exaggeration and dramatics. The week passed in a blur, every night Edward fell asleep imagining Bella was there next to him.

…

New Years Eve. They were at a party at Emmett's again. Bella seemed a little more at ease at this party, gulping down shots and joking with Alice. Edward spent the majority of the night at Bella's side, standing behind her so that Bella's back was pressed up against his chest. As midnight approached Edward let his arms wander down, until he hugged Bella around the waist with them. She didn't seem to notice. Alice and Emmett both gave Edward piercing looks at this, but Edward chose to ignore them. People began to shout, counting down the seconds until the New Year. At "two!" Edward spun Bella around, prepared to kiss her. He so wanted to kiss her. But when faced with Bella's big, innocent eyes Edward found he couldn't do it. He was afraid he would be betraying Bella's trust somehow, by turning their relationship sexual. Plus, he felt like a cradle snatcher. So instead, as everyone was shouting "Happy New Years!" Edward leaned down and tenderly, lovingly, kissed Bella on the forehead. She blushed, and said "You're sweet." And turned around, leaning once more against his chest and pulling his arms around her waist. Edward zoned out, focusing on the warmth of her little body against his, he felt he could stay holding Bella like this forever.

…

Edward and Bella were at a playground, sitting on adjacent swings. It was six in the afternoon, the sun had set and Bella blew puffs of frozen air. Edward watched her lips hungrily. He reprimanded himself.

"Can you get Alice to cover for you Saturday night?" Edward asked.

"What for?" Bella was surprised, so far Edward had never asked her to sneak out or lie for him.

"I was hoping we could spend the whole night together." Edward spoke quietly, nervously. "I have something special planned." This caught Bella's attention.

"Tell me, I hate surprises!"

"Never. And I can't pull it off unless you get your pixie friend to cover for you. So are you in?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm in. I'll tell Charlie I'm having a sleepover with Alice." Bella conceded.

"Excellent. It is the last night of your break after all, we should be celebrating." Bella pouted. She did not want school to start again, most of all she didn't want Edward to go back to his school. She started pumping her legs, forcing her swing up and down. She loved swings, the powerful back and forth motion, the way the cold air whipped at her cheeks as she moved. Edward loved how the cold air turned her cheeks a rosy pink, how the wind stirred her long brown hair, the tranquil expression of her face. He watched her hungrily, his want, his need for her was still growing exponentially. He had once thought that getting to know Bella would force him to face all of Bella's little faults and oddities, that she would be brought down to a more reasonable, human level in his mind. Instead, her gawkiness and clumsiness only made Edward adore her more. He found Bella's habit of distractedly chewing on her lower lip sexy. Despite the fact that her array of clothing was limited to jeans and tee shirts Edward still thought she always looked stunning.

"We should be heading back!" Edward called up to the still swinging Bella. She rolled her eyes, Edward was such a worrier. He liked Bella home before dark, like an overprotective soccer mom.

"Alright, alright." Bella called, as Edward got up from his own swing and began to stride towards his car. After she spoke, Edward turned to face Bella, only to find his gaze shifted to a horrifying image. Bella, jumping off of her swing, from a height of eight or ten feet in the air. She's going to break something, Edward groaned silently. He rushed forward, his arms outstretched futilely. Bella hit the ground, about six inches from where Edward was standing, with a loud thump. She stumbled forward, and Edward caught her in his arms. She let out a rattling breath, allowing the small, delicate hand that she had extended to Edward's chest in order to catch herself, to trail down Edward's abdomen. She leaned against him, steadying herself for a moment, and then looked up at him through long lashes. She smiled blithely,

"Eddie you are such a worrier. You don't need to catch me I would have been fine." She assured him, as she stepped forward and sauntered away in the direction of Edward's car. Edward puffed out a long sigh, she'd been so close, she'd touched him so casually. As if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Once Edward had dropped Bella off, he decided to call Emmett, he'd misguidedly hoped Emmett might be able to offer some insightful advice. Emmett was not in the mood to chat, some chick had blown him off.

"God damnit Edward, just fucking fuck her already and be done with it. Please I am sick of hearing about her." Emmett growled, and hung up.

…

Alice agreed easily to pretend Bella was sleeping over at her house. The idea of sneaking out to spend the night with a boy and lying to your parents about it appealed greatly to her. Bella's father dropped her off at Alice's at seven, and as soon as he disappeared Edward appeared from inside the house and ushered Bella into his car. They drove, and drove, and drove. They talked enthusiastically of everything and nothing. They briefly left the highway to have dinner at some pizza place, and then were back on the road. Finally, Edward stopped the car. Bella heard a rhythmic pounding sound outside.

"Where are we?" Bella inquired.

"Go see for yourself." Edward suggested. Bella sprang out of her seat, and exited the car. The smell hit her like a brick. The smell of salt and fresh air; the ocean. She followed the sound of the crashing waves over a hill, and suddenly the great expanse of black water appeared. The moon shone above, the sand appeared almost luminescent in the reflected light. Bella breathed deeply in, enjoying the image. She heard Edward approach behind her.

"It's gorgeous." She sighed.

"Isn't it?" Edward agreed, secretly not talking about the ocean. It was much too frigid for swimming, or even dipping their feet into the water, but sitting on the hill with Edward curled up next to her so they could keep warm, her wavy hair being tossed by the wind that bit at her cheeks, Bella thought was kind of perfect. After an hour or so of just taking the scene, the night, in Edward suggested they had back to the car, Bella was starting to really shiver.

"So what now? Are we heading home or what?" Bella asked, as they trudged back to Edward's Volvo. Edward wiggled nervously in his seat, avoiding her gaze.

"I thought we could just hunker down in the back, I have some blankets and stuff. Then I'll get up early to drive us home- But I mean if you're uncomfortable with that we can-" Bella looked confused.

"Uncomfortable? Hell no, I've always wanted to sleep in the back of a car. Woah, that came out sounding weird. But seriously, it's so Jack Kerouac." She smiled, parking the car and turning off the ignition, immediately vaulting over the seats and into the back as soon as the car came to a stop. Edward tried (unsuccessfully) not to stare at her ass as she got stuck in-between the middle row and the back. Once she was successfully situated, she called up to Edward,

"You coming back here?"

"Yes, but I prefer to preserve my dignity and grace, unlike some people, so I'm using actual doors." Edward replied, as he exited his seat and walked around to the back, popping the hatch and sliding in beside Bella.

"Fuck its cold out there." He mumbled, closing the hatch and blowing into his hands.

"Mhmmm" Bella agreed, she was already cuddled under a blanket, her head resting on a pillow, eyes closed. In a matter of minutes she was asleep, Edward observed the tranquil rising and falling of her chest. He gathered her in his arms, and laid down flush against her. Edward didn't sleep, he simply took in the scent of her, the feeling of her small heat against him. At six he pulled himself away and started up the car, beginning the drive home.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is kinda slow, not a lot of dialogue and all, but it gets better I promise. Things are going to get much more interesting next chapter. Also (although I haven't quite figured out how to respond to them yet, I'm new to the whole fanfic thing) please know that I read and love all of your reviews. Feel free to leave constructive criticism too! Thanks lovelies…**


	4. March, 2005

**March, 2005**

_Edward is 19 _

_Bella is 16_

_They are Sophomores _

Edward was in the habit of visiting Bella every weekend. He would leave campus Friday nights, crash at his uncle or at Emmett's, and then spend Saturday with Bella. More and more instead of going out, they would hunker down in Bella's basement and play cards while watching TV. Bella loved The OC. Seriously, Edward honestly believed that Bella legitimately loved it. She had entire episodes memorized, but every time she watched she would still giggle with laughter at the same jokes. She still cried every time Marissa died, and yelled with vigor at the screen when she knew one of her favorite characters was about to make a mistake. Bella took great pleasure in forcing others to watch the show, and Edward was pretty malleable to Bella's will. So they spent a great deal of time in Bella's basement (while her dad was out), playing Jenga or Spit, and talking while The OC played in the background. Sometimes they turned the show into a drinking game.

"Drink every time Seth says something sarcastic!" Bella would proclaim, or else "Drink every time Ryan and Marissa break up, or get back together!"

They went out to breakfast a lot too, the waitress was beginning to know Edward as well as she knew Bella. Edward also took the liberty of introducing Bella to his friends. He escorted her to parties every so often, to concerts, or to hang outs. Edward found that Bella and Emmett took to each other quickly, both tended to be bitingly sarcastic, and they could argue with each other for hours. Literally, hours. Edward thought it strange that Emmett and Bella were only getting to know each other now, when Bella had been best friends with Emmett's little sister for years, but he said nothing. Edward knew that it comforted Bella to have a few friends when she went to parties with Edward, that it somehow made her feel less vulnerable. Alice, Emmet, Edward and Bella were quickly becoming their own clique. Though before Edward had started visiting Bella in Emmett's hometown, Emmett barely ever visited, Emmett now came home almost as often as Edward did. Saturday nights Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Alice would often sit around, drinking and talking.

…

One night Edward and Bella were hanging around in her basement, Bella was curled up on an arm chair and Edward lounged on the couch. They were watching The O.C. They were quiet for awhile, Bella's eyes were trained intently on the screen, and Edward's eyes were trained intently on Bella. Bella burst out suddenly

"I love sexually charged nose grazes. If I had a boyfriend, we would never kiss. We would just sexually-charge-nose-graze all day long." Bella smiled lazily, like a content fat cat, at the thought. Edward remembered this episode of The O.C. (it was one of Bella's favorites) Seth was discussing the subject of nose grazes on screen.

"Really?" Edward inquired, leaving his post on the couch and standing up.

"Oh yes!" Bella concurred, smiling as if at her own inside joke. Edward moved in front of her and held out his hands, she took them and he pulled Bella quickly to her feet. Once she stood in front of him, Edward reached down to grab her waist, pulling Bella closer, so that her chest connected with his. He moved a hand up and pulled at her chin, tugging it up so Bella's eyes met his own. Now moving his left hand to her back and his right to her hip, Edward leaned in. He could practically hear Bella's hammering heart, and he was sure she could feel his erection against her stomach. Bella stared up at Edward with confused eyes, as he leaned in further. Just when their nose connected gently, Edward suddenly pulled away. He gracefully ambled back to his spot on the couch, and turned his eyes to the television, leaving Bella standing bewildered, breathing hard.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, plopping back down onto her futon.

"You said you wanted to sexually-charge-nose-graze!" Edward defended himself.

"Pfff!" Bella sighed, exasperated. "With my _boyfriend_, not you dumbass. It's weird to feel _that way_ with you." Edward wasn't sure if this meant Bella was repulsed by the idea of Edward and her being "more than friends" or if she had been attracted to him during their pseudo-sexually-charged-nose-graze. Even more confused about Bella's feelings on this subject than before, Edward just kept quiet for the rest of the night, and or the next couple of months.

Edward learned so much about Bella in these months. For one he learned that she Bella was an amazing cook. She had her own color coded index card recipe box and everything. And man, could she pack it away too. Edward could simply not comprehend how Bella could pig out like she did and stay so fucking tiny. She was weirdly picky too, for one thing the only Chinese food she would touch was orange chicken, and she took the cheese off her pizza. Edward also found that Bella loved reading, especially the classics. She could quote excerpts from Madame _Bovary_, _Jane Eyre_, _Wuthering Heights_ (the list went on), at the drop of a hat. She also loved to "debate", or more accurately argue loudly, about literary topics. The pair would get into an occasional row about literature, in which Bella always seemed to come out on top. Edward had never been particularly opinionated on such subjects before, but Bella brought out strong opinions in him, because she was so passionate and filled with strong opinions herself. For Bella, there was no black and white. She either loved a character or she hated him, and that was that. The reasons varied monumentally, but she was never indifferent.

She loved old movies, and so every so often Edward brought Bella something from 1930's Germany, or 1940's France, that they would curl up and enjoy together. Bella had a hamster named Masen whom she positively adored, Bella loved goldfish crackers, Bella had horrible handwriting but was an exceedingly fast typist, Bella was uncoordinated to the extreme, Bella at certain times wanted desperately to be touched, but was at other times freaked out by a mere bump. All of these things, Edward learned about Bella, but he could feel she kept a wall up. Not just against him, but against everyone. Her father, her friends, Alice even. She was easily persuaded to share what she thought about any subject, what she liked or disliked, but it was almost impossible to discover what she _felt_. There is a thin line that distinguishes thought from feeling, and Bella understood it and never crossed it. Edward tried a million times to break down this barrier, but he could never quite understand what Bella felt for him, about herself, about anything.

…

Bella was late. Alice was supposed to be picking her up to take her to the movies, five minutes ago, and she still wasn't dressed. She was trying to pull a pair of jeans on (rather unsuccessfully because she had just taken a shower and her legs were still a bit wet, making it difficult to slide the fabric up), when she heard the door bell ring.

"Alice!" She huffed, struggling with her pants. "Just come in! I'm getting dressed!" The door bell rang again. "JUST COME IN!" Bella screamed, but the door bell rang again twice more. "Uhhh!"Bella sighed, exasperated, as she stepped out of her jeans, holding them with one hand, and hurried down the hall, to the front door, which she swung open angrily. She stood there in stunned silence, faced not with Alice, but with Edward.

"You... are not Alice." Bella said flatly, shocked beyond thought. She was standing in front of Edward in only boy shorts and her oldest bra she'd gotten in sixth grade, which she positively spilled out of now, it was so small. She still held her jeans loosely in one hand. Edward gaped at her unashamedly. Bella blushed profusely, as he shook his head slightly. "Well, I'm gonna, uh, go put some clothes on then…" She muttered as she raced from the door and back to her room. She could feel here entire body breaking out in a deep blush, as she pulled her jeans on and slid a tank top and long sleeve shirt over her head. She tied her hair back in a bun, and headed back to the door, prepared to face Edward. Instead, she was met by Alice who said

"You're ready! Let's go, we'll miss it if we don't hurry!" Bella followed Alice, confusedly searching for Edward's car, but it seemed to have disappeared.

"What's with the face?" Alice inquired, as she and Bella buckled themselves into the car.

"Why the fuck did you have to be late!" Bella let out, the poison in her voice surprising Alice.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so excited to see this movie…"

"I don't care about the fucking movie! I care that, because I was running late and not dressed and expecting you to be at my door when the door bell rang, when I came to the door only in my bra and underwear. Which I am sure Edward enjoyed _thoroughly_!" Bella nearly shouted, sarcastic venom lining her voice. She heard a chuckle from the front seat, and looked for the first time at their driver. It was Emmett. "What the fuck are you laughing about?" She spat.

"Ohhhh nothing." Emmett guffawed.

"Oh my god you did not!" Alice shrieked, sounding joyous.

"Oh yes I did." Bella mumbled.

"What did Eddie do?" Alice asked curiously.

"He just sort of gaped at me for a bit, and when I came back down fully clothed he was gone. I think I've scarred him for life!" Bella wailed miserably.

"I'm sure you haven't scarred him for life." Alice reassured her.

"I am fucking positive you haven't scarred him for life!" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up Emmett." Bella growled, "He'll probably never want to see me again! He looked so embarrassed."

"Trust me Belly, you have nothing to worry about." Emmett smirked.

…

Edward did not think it was humanely possible to be this hard. It had taken all of his strength to resist following Bella up the stairs to her room, thrusting her against the wall, and fucking her until she screamed. But, he noticed for the first time when he saw her practically naked, how tiny she was, how delicate. Her ribs poked out slightly, and her hip bones jutted out, her shoulder blades were clearly visible through her back. Edward couldn't even express how much he had wanted her in that moment, but he had resisted. The only way to keep from rushing her, Edward knew, was to leave. So that was what he did. He worried all night (when he wasn't fantasizing about he and Bella doing something X-rated) that he had hurt Bella by running away like he did. But he understood it was the only way. Late that night he texted Bella, asking if they could hang out the next morning.

…

The next morning, Bella's basement. They were watching The OC, playing Jenga, joking around, as if nothing had happened. Except something had obviously happened because Edward couldn't stop imagining Bella wearing a lot less clothing than she currently was.

"What are you thinking about? You seem distracted." Bella said once.

"Oh, I was just really absorbed in this episode. It's so good." Edward joked, nodding to the screen where Summer was slapping Seth.

"Haha you are so funny. Liar." Bella responded, but dropped the subject. They're Jenga tower was about to reach an all time high, and it was Edward's turn.

"Hey Cullen. Mess this up and I pounce on and pulverize you." Bella warned seriously. Edward nodded, the steely glint of a soldier heading into battle in his eye. That was when he noticed that as Bella leaned forward a small amount of her left breast was visible, and this distracted Edward, causing him to knock down their beautiful Jenga tower.

"No!" Bella screamed, as she leaped across the wreckage onto Edward, pushing him forward onto his back, and straddling him. Instinctively, Edward rolled over so that he was on top, his hands each holding down one of Bella's heaving shoulders. Without thinking, Edward leaned forward and kissed her. He moved one of his hands, so that it cupped Bella's chin gently, as his lips softly caressed her. Bella looked up at him in surprise, her lips remained still. After a moment, Edward moved away and looked at Bella questioningly. Asking her if this was okay, pleading that this was okay. As an answer, Bella moved her arms up to tangle her hands in Edward's longish, curly, auburn hair, forcing his head back down and his lips against hers.

Then they kissed for three hours. Three hours. Their kiss started out gently, their hands remained stoically at each other's faces. Edward playing with Bella's hair, or tracing her cheek bone. Bella keeping her hands tangled in Edward's locks. But slowly, the kiss became more impassioned. Their tongues began to dart in and out, dancing around each other. Bella bit gently on Edward's bottom lip, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. Edward kissed a trail down Bella's cheeks to her collar bone. He let his hands graze the gentle rise of her breasts and she moaned quietly. His hands traveled further down, until he grasped her waste. Unexpectedly, Bella moaned loudly at this. She arched her back up to meet his touch, rubbing her hips back in forth to create friction at his touch. _Well, she obviously likes that_, Edward mused. Complying with Bella's obvious demand, Edward pulled up her shirt so his hands rested on the bare skin of her waist. He rubbed, and massaged, and traced patterns over her skin, letting his nail gently graze her. Bella reacted violently, biting down hard on his lips and groaning and gasping his name. Edward could hardly bear it anymore, and he thrust his throbbing dick against Bella's hips. She moaned, and shifted her weight so that she now sat atop Edward, straddling him. Slowly, she began rolling her hips over hip, letting their warmth connect. He hugged her around her waist, and sat up, kissing her passionately. Bella began to roll her hips faster, letting her hand trail down to his jeans zipper when they heard the front door open.

"Oh shit! Charlie!" Bella whispered, springing off Edward in an instant (Bella always referred to her dad as "Charlie"). "Hurry! Go out the back," Bella motioned to the back door with her hand impatiently. Edward could hardly stand at this point, he had been so close. "Hurry!" Bella exclaimed exasperatedly. Edward stood up stiffly, and began to trudge out, but before he did he planted another kiss on Bella, pulling her gently off the ground to meet him with one hand. As he stepped away he muttered

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Before he disappeared out the door.


	5. April, 2005

**April, 2005**

_Edward is 19_

_Bella is 16_

_They are sophomores _

The next time Edward and Bella met they went to their breakfast diner. Edward found Bella already seated when he arrived, staring blankly out a window and toying nervously with her hair.

"Hey," Edward said, catching her attention. He leaned forward and kissed her over the table. Edward felt Bella shy away, and he panicked immediately.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry. I never meant to cross any boundaries, or to hurt you-"

"Edward _what_ are you talking about?"

"I'm sorr-"

"Oh shut up. You have this notion I think that you're somehow scarring me, what because you're nineteen! Woah _scary_, you are _such _a pervert." She said sarcastically, spinning all of his worst fears into a silly joke. "There's really not such a difference between us. Now that I am actually sixteen anyway. It's not like I'm some simple headed, inexperienced little virgin. I know what I'm getting myself into. Anyway, I came here so we can lay out some ground rules, and we wouldn't be too distracted by being, alone." Bella said in a business like tone. Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Assuming that you want to continue our physical relationship, I just think there should be some rules."

"I do. Want to. As long as you're comfortable." Edward admitted quietly.

"Well then. Rule one; we won't let our physical relationship change our friendship. Rule two; we're allowed to fuck other people, and if we get into anything serious, we just let the other one know and stop our physical relationship." Bella stated, as if reciting the constitution. Edward was aghast at this. Imagining Bella being even touched by another guy infuriated Edward, her fucking other guys was way more then he could handle.

"Bella, I don't think-" She cut him off quickly.

"Edward, Alice has shared with me your, um, reputation. And I don't want you to change who you are for me. I don't want you to look back on your life bitterly and think that I stopped you from experiencing college the way it should be experienced. I don't want you to feel like you have to be faithful to me, feel like you're doing something wrong when you're just doing what college guys do." Bella explained. How could she not understand that Edward was already changed because of her? That he didn't want other girls, he only wanted Bella, and he wanted Bella to be only his. "Plus, I should have the chance to experience high school like everyone else, not with a secret boy friend who I only get to see once a week if I'm lucky."

The words burned Edward like a poison. What he was doing to Bella was not healthy; it was not what she wanted. The words stung him so much he didn't notice the way Bella averted her eyes when she said this, the way her words came out sounding like a lie.

"Okay, if this is what you want Bella." Edward agreed.

…

Two months before.

"Alice, what has Emmett told you about Edward?" Bella asked curiously. She and Alice were lazing around, watching a Golden Girls rerun and eating bowls of Annie's that Alice had made for them.

"Not that much." Alice lied. She and Emmett had a pretty close relationship. They sat up late talking together often, and there was very little they didn't know about each other or didn't share.

"Seriously Ally! Tell me what he said!" Bella pleaded. After a moment's pause, Alice spurted out quickly as if it pained her to say it

"He is an irresponsible, incurable man whore if you must know. The very worst." This was not really a surprise to Bella. With his well muscled chest, perfect bronze hair, big green eyes, Edward was easily the most beautiful guy Bella had ever seen. It made sense that he used his looks to his own advantage and that he was popular with the ladies. "He has never in his life been faithful to a single woman, and he has never in his life cared whose hearts he broke along his merry way." Alice concluded, with obvious distaste. Bella nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Was all she said, before quickly changing the subject.

…

"Okay, we get it, you two are doing it! Do we seriously need to continue watching your foreplay?" Emmett bellowed. Alice, Emmett, Bella and Edward had been playing poker. Edward had just (very cunningly in his own opinion) gone all in on a bluff. Unfortunately Bella had seen right through Edward's clever little charade and had called him out on it. Edward was a bad loser, and to cheer him up Bella had crawled atop his lap and began, as Emmett so keenly referred to it, "foreplay". As Bella had hoped, this cheered Edward up considerably.

"Geeze Emmett," Bella replied coming up for air, "I didn't know you were such a prude". Emmett pouted,

"I am not a prude! I am a huge fan of PDA. But I mean come on, you guys have taken PDA to a whole new level of uncalled for." Emmett nodded towards the bulge in Edward's pants. Bella bit her lip and giggled.

"I definitely have a distinct memory of you running around UW campus with no pants on, Emmett. Ergo I think it is safe to conclude you have no grounds for criticizing Edward's situation." Bella battled on.

"Give it up guys, I don't want this night to turn into Emmett vs. Bella round 386. We get it, you two like to verbally spar." Alice huffed. She was determined to win this poker game, and in the wake of Emmett and Bella's about-to-become-an argument all play had stopped.

"Come on Alice, don't you find being in their presence total revolting?" Emmett appealed. Alice sent him the patented Alice Brandon Eye Roll.

"Actually I don't. Although I admit it's becoming a tad unnecessary, I think all the snogging in public is kind of reassuring. It took them so damned long to get together, it's kind of nice to be reminded that they finally figured their shit out."

"Chicks." Emmett groaned, rolling his eyes right back at his sister.

"And just to correct you Emmett, we're not actually doing it." Bella said, her eyes trained on Edward, measuring her reaction. Emmett almost choked. Edward pounded his friends back as Emmett's bear like body convulsed in a coughing fit.

"Why the hell not?" He eventually spluttered. Bella sent Edward a very pointed look as she replied,

"Because Edward is afraid I am going to charge him with statutory rape." Emmett guffawed. Alice rolled her eyes again. Edward blushed, which Bella thought was a nice change for him.

"That's not what I think," Edward mumbled vaguely, avoiding everyone's eyes as busied himself dealing out a new hand of cards.

"God man, why the hell aren't you tapping that? I know I would if I could." Emmett started to laugh, and then stopped abruptly as he realized what he'd just said. The room had gone very quiet. After a long pause,

"Well, Emmett is officially cut off." Alice decided, as she reached across the circle and grabbed the half consumed bottle of beer Emmett had been working on. Everyone laughed it off, but the night never regained the sense of ease and amiability it had held before Emmett spoke.

What Bella had revealed, about her and Edward's not doing it, was however very true. And it was a constant source of annoyance for Bella. Edward had been very careful so far, not allowing things to get too out of hand with Bella. As soon as she began to reach for his pant zippers he would pull sharply away. Bella would groan exasperatedly, and grind herself against him. "You have to get your image of me as some fragile china doll out of your head. I'm not going to break, Edward." She would always protest, but she was time and a time again unsuccessful with her attempts to crack Edward's will. "Plus, you are driving me crazy." She would sometimes add quietly, even once grabbing Edward's hand and placing it between her legs, so that his hand cupped her most sensitive parts. Edward felt the boiling heat exuding from her, and understood. Still, he couldn't convince himself it was honorable to have sex with Bella, he would _really_ be a rapist then, he felt.

…

It was a cold April day; it had snowed the previous night. This put Bella in a bad mood, because she hated snow and she hated the cold, and she felt that now that it was April the cold ought to be letting up a little. To cheer her up, Edward had decided to take her sledding on a spur of the moment whim. She was wearing jeans and a sweater, she hadn't expected to encounter the elements and so wasn't dressed accordingly. However, Edward bent her easily to his will, and they spent two hours barreling down a hill on a sled borrowed from Emmett and Alice. They wiped out so many times, that by the time it was dark and Bella began realizing how cold she really was, the pair were soaked to the bone.

Once inside the car, Edward cranked up the heat. He leaned over to the passenger seat and touched Bella's hand, preparing to kiss her gently, when he recoiled from her cold. She was shivering violently. As impervious as Edward was to the cold, Bella was especially susceptible to it. He felt her soaking clothes, and said without realizing the implications of his words,

"You need to get out of those clothes now! You're gonna fucking freeze to death Bells." She looked at him skeptically, after a moment's pause

"Fine, if that's really what you want." She muttered, and pulled of her shirt, tossing it into the back seat. She immediately followed suit with her shoes, socks, and pants, until she sat in front of him, naked except her undergarments. She was still shivering violently, and Edward leaned over to pull Bella across his lap, nestling her against him, trying to warm her up. Still shivering, she began rocking back and forth over his lap, gently, it would have been soothing if it wasn't so ache inducingly painful.

Bella began kissing Edward's strong jaw, her hands unzipping his jacket. She pulled it off and discarded it. She started unbuttoning his shirt, tracing patterns across his bare chest. Edward groaned into her mouth, as she rolled her hips over his now fully engorged member again and again. Without warning he pushed Bella forward, propelling her to the back of the car. It was dark outside now. Edward followed her to the trunk, losing his pants along the way.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked, as he positioned himself over Bella. She nodded, reaching up to grab his head and pull him down into a violent kiss. Edward slowly pulled off his boxers, and she arched her back, allowing him to pull off her boyshorts. Edward positioned himself over her again, and lightly rubbed himself over her hot center. She was so wet, Edward could hardly believe it. He rubbed his hard on between the folds of her slick skin and groaned. She arched her back, begging him to enter her. He complied, thrusting so his tip entered her gently. She moaned his name. Edward brought his hands to her waist, eliciting a wild gasp of pleasure, before he moved again, now plunging farther into her and moving more quickly.

"Is this, okay?" Edward panted, as he thrust in and out almost violently, knowing that no matter what her answer, at this point he would be unable to stop himself from finishing. Bella only bit her lip, and gasped in response, lifting her leg and hooking it around Edward to allow him deeper entrance. He could feel her walls (so tight) quivering around him, beginning to shudder. She soon lost control completely, her eyes closed and she gasped out Edward's name. He followed her quickly, letting his warm cum fill her. He remained inside her for a few seconds, resting and enjoying the feeling of such intimacy. Then he slowly pulled out. Bella lay limply under him, staring up at the ceiling of the car. Edward rolled over so he lay next to her, hooking one of his legs up over her hips and pulling her body to him. They lay in silence for awhile, Edward was beginning to worry at her quiet.

"Are you... did I hurt you?" He questioned warily, unable to bear her answer.

"Oh Edward. Shut up." Bella said, her voice husky. She wiggled against him, provoking another, though admittedly slight, hard on. "That was..." She trailed off, unable to complete her thought.

"Ineffable." Edward finished for her. He realized with mild surprise that she was asleep. He kissed the back of her head, and mumbled "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." Before falling into slumber himself.

**They finally did it! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and if you did you will review! And yes the conversation from the beginning of this chapter (at the diner) will come back to haunt both of them in due time. Don't expect any reviews next week, I'll be studying for my SAT's, thanks lovelies!**


End file.
